With the continuous development of broadband active phased array radar, the demand for antenna beam control has been increasing, and the research on control circuit has been deepened.
As a key device for beam control, a phase shifter is always one of the key devices in an antenna transceiver module because the phase shifter has more working states, a large area occupation, high performance requirements, and is associated with a high difficulty of design and manufacture. The development of the phased array radar has raised higher requirements on the bandwidth, phase-shifting accuracy and integrated area of the phase shifter, and other aspects. Therefore, it has great significance and practical value in researching broadband and ultra wide band high-performance phase shifters.
However, there are always some non-ideal factors or difficulties while actually using the phase shifter in a communication system. For example, in an actual multi channel system (such as a phased array), the phases in each channel are not consistent and have some differences due to the length difference of access transmission lines, length difference of gold bonding wires and phase characteristic difference of the chip itself during board distribution. Therefore, it is very necessary to develop a wideband fixed phase shifter which is easy for system debugging and can amend wideband system phases.